No Competition
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: AU Benni is an artist who has never been as beautiful as her cousin Gwen. When she meets Kevin Levin will that change? Or will Kevin also fall for Gwen's beauty? That's right It's a story where Ben is a girl! On Hiatus
1. Benni, Gwen, and Kevin

I don't own Death Note...which has nothing to do with this Ben 10 story...except I also don't own Ben 10... I figure I'll use this space to explain. I have this aquantince at the school I go to who has a ffnet account, but criticizes me for having one. Though he doesn't know my screen name(and never will because I go to a Christian school and can't have people finding out what a crazed fan-girl I am) he constantly criticizes yaoi fan-girls and Mpreg stories. He made a comment today, that if that yaoi fan-girls should just turn one of the characters into girls. His example was Death Note...but theres already a few stories with a girl Light or a girl L(the girl L one has still not been updated. :Sad Face:) Sorry about the rambling. This guy also has problems with one-shots so...I will be writing two stories(not one-shots) There will be one Ben 10 one, which you are reading now, and one will be Yu-gi-oh..then if I really feel like it I might write a third Criminal Minds one...I haven't decided yet. So Ben is now a girl, and the story is pretty AU...got idea from a Harlequin Pink: Romance Manga...So without further adieu:

No Competition:

Chapter One: Benni, Gwen, and Kevin

"They're related? They don't look alike at all."

"They're supposedly cousins."

"Gwen is so pretty. On the other hand, Benni..."

"SHHH! They can hear you!"

(Benni POV)

Ever since I can remember, I've grown up hearing comments like that. However, as an artist, I decided to use her as my model.

"Benni, are you still painting?" Gwen complained, "I'm tired."

"No we're done!" Benni said happily, "The painting's finished."

(Normal POV)

Later at the Dorste Gallery...

"Benni, that's a gorgeous painting!" Synagy exclaimed. "You are the pride and joy of Dorste Gallery!"

"Syn, it's your art that was able to fund the building of this gallery, so please don't exaggerate. Cause you know," Benni added with a sly grin, "Flattery isn't going to get you anything more from me."

"Yes, but now that I'm the owner of the finest gallery in San Francisco, I have no time for painting...so your wonderful work is all I get to see."

Benni rolled her eyes. "There are other artist that give you art Syn you just seem overly interested in mine."

"Fish-Posh, Now what's the title?"

"Hmmm...." Benni looked at the painting of her cousin. "'No Competition'--I think"

"Nice, cause whoever your model is has no competition?"

Benni pretended not to hear the question.

"She's gorgeous." Syn said , "But I do see a glint of the devil in her eyes...I think I may almost recognize her from some where."

"You Don't!" Benni said a bit to cautiously.

"O really?" Syn shook her head. "Whatevs. In more interesting new, Kevin Levin is here. He's a relatively famous architect." Syn smiled slyly,"Though I don't really pay much attention to that. However, he's hot, single, and has a really nice butt. And he's tried to buy one of your painting before...He's talking to Joe-Joe in the back." Syn smiled suggestively. "Want me to introduce you guys?"

"No!" Benni said as she made her way to the door. "I look terrible today. So I have to go!"

"Benni wait! You already don't get out enough as it is. You're quite...,as my mom used to put it, fetching, and could charm the pants off of almost any single man in San Francisco."

"Thanks Syn." Benni said with her hand on the door knob. "I've seen myself in the mirror. If you want something 'fetching' look at my painting."

"Benni," Syn said miffed. "You better be at my party this weekend!!!"

"Syn."

"Whoop. Sorry Kev, hun. Was I being to loud?"

"No, I was just getting ready to leave."

"Aw..bunches before you go, look at this new painting we just got today."

"Kevin Levin." Benni thought. "Syn says he has a head full of shiny black hair, and he's a famous architect...he's probably a middle-aged chubby man..." Benni peeked through the door at him. "He's young! Has beautiful glowing skin...shiny black hair...oh he's...he's"

Kevin suddenly turned and looked at her. She got surprised and ran.

Syn pressed her lips. "Isn't she precious...like a cute little kitten something or other. "

Kevin just looked at his cousin. "Oh yeah..." Syn said almost leering. "I'm having a party this weekend..."

(Ben POV)

"What should I do? This is the first time I've ever felt like this! My heart won't stop pounding. I only ask for one thing...I don't want Kevin Levin to buy my painting! I don;t want him to fall in love with Gwen like the others. I just can't bear the thought."

(Normal POV)

"So did you already take the painting to the gallery? Cause if you did, I'm sure you'll find a buyer soon." Gwen said as she drank Chamomile tea.

"Well duh, the model was pretty." Benni said as she tidied up her kitchen.

"Nuh-uh, Benni you're like a super good artist. I'm so lucky to have such a talented cousin."

Thanks Gwen, but the subject of a painting determines it's worth."

The painting of the ocean you did found a buyer right away." Gwen got up and hugged Benni. "You're so talented."

Benni sighed. "What do you need?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

Benni gave Gwen the money.

"Thanks I have a date with Cooper, and I totally needed some new shoes."

"I thought you were making good money as a fashion consultant."

"I was but the money goes so fast...besides you already have everything you need...excluding a boyfriend, so you can buy your cousin some new shoes."

"So are you planing on marrying Cooper?"

"I don't know he's a nice guy-"

"Gwen!" Benni said with a sigh.

"Someone better might come along."

(Ben POV)

"It's the same pattern. Gwen tells me what she wants and I give it to her." Benni sighed as she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"hey it's me Syn, bad news. Kevvy didn't buy the painting."

"That's to bad..." Benni whispered while on the inside he was doing the happy dance.

(Normal POV)

At Pierces boutique...

"Hi I'm Helen, if I can't help you with anything let me know."

Benni smiled. "While I have a party I'm going to tonight, and I'm willing to pay any amount if you can just make me over."

Helen smiled back, "I would love to."

As Helen dressed Benni and helped her with makeup they made small talk.

"So where did you some up with the name for the boutique?"

"Well my brother, who was named Pierce died of aids when I was still a teen...so I used the name Pierce...as for the boutique part...I thought it sounded cool."

(Benni's POV)

"I might catch up with Gwen tonight."

(Normal POV)

Synagy's party...

As Benni stepped in many people looked at her. "Is Kevin here yet?" she thought.

"Benni! You look absolutely yummy. If I was a boy, MReow!"

"I do dress up on occasion."

"You look beautiful no matter what, but you should definitely come out more often. Oh, and by the way got some good news."

"One sec..." Benni had seen him out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards him and he raised his glass towards her and smiled. She blushed at what Kevin had just done . "Kevin...He defines perfection." Benni thought with a smile.

"Isn't he handsome? And he wins bunches of awards."

Benni looked at her.

"What?" Syn said incredulously.

"Your usually such a nay-sayer against men, what's so special about him?"

"Nothing you two would just make a cute couple...and speaking of cute things, the good news was that Kevin bought your painting!"

Benni's eyes widened." have to go!" she said suddenly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sadie asked.

"Fine. I just have to go!" She quickly walked away.

"Benni!"

(Benni's POV)

outside on balcony...

"I am so stupid! I haven;t learned a thing! A beautiful man like Kevin, would only want a beautiful woman like Gwen! Even if I do my best to be a swan, I will always be an ugly ducking!"

"Ms. Benni Tennison?" came a familiar voice. "Good evening. My name is Kevin Levin. I've been wanting to talk to you. I just bought your painting."

"And?" Benni said coldly.

"Well...uh...I wanted to tell you that you are a very talented woman."

"Oh... I guess I should said thank you." she said hatred dripping from every word.

"I heard about you from Synagy." he said cautiously.

"Did she tell you I'm a brunette, reckless, and bitter artist?" she said turning her back on him.

"She couldn't tell me enough about your work. I just never thought you'd be so pretty."

But I'm nothing compared to the model in my painting." she thought. "I don't need your flattery Mr. Levin." she said suddenly turning. "I'd like to go home so could you kindly move out of my way!?"

(Kevin POV)

"Why is she being so bitchy to me?" he thought as he growled. "Should I tell her that i came to the party just for the chance to meet her?" he looked at her. "Are you always this grumpy?" he joked.

"I don't know!" she quickly snapped back.

"It's really to bad." Kevin said getting a little cocky. :I'd never imagine you'd have something against me. In fact a few minutes ago you looked like you want to sleep with me."

Benni's face flushed. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE POLITE! DON'T ASSUME THAT EVRY WOMAN WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU!" she said obviously angry.

"It's sorry. It's just I've never been wrong in my experience." he shot back.

"Well excuse me Mr. Experience. YOU ARROGANT JERK!"

"Crazy Woman." he countered with but much more calmly.

"You're full of yourself!" she yelled.

"You are to!"

They bickered as the walked back inside.

"I need to go home!" Benni said.

"I have to get going!" Kevin said walking in the other direction.

"What is up with those two?" syn sighed. "Really crappy romantic sparks? Like Joey and Seto..." she thought. "But...Joey and Seto have like 3 kids now..."

"She was nothing like I imagined." Kevin thought. But then he saw a glimpse of her and she had tears in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

(Benni's POV)

"I did the right thing." she thought somberly. "If I prevent things from happening with Kevin... I won't get hurt." Benni's phone rang.

"Hi Syn.-Yeah sorry for leaving so quickly last night-a portrait of an owner of a company... no that won't be to hard-yeah I got the address...-Thanks..."

At Elevin K.

"Wow...what a quaint house." she thought. "I'm embarrassed to park my scrap heap here... Elevin K. I wonder what type of company this place is..."

"Hello." came an eerily familiar voice. "Benni."

"Kevin Levin!" Benni said surprised.

///////////+\\\\\\\\\\

Okay so how'd you like the first chappie? There's only going to be three...but is good? is bad? review...ad as for any spelling errors...I apologize...and as for the fans of other chapter story I am trying to write that deals with Be-vin..PLEASE HELP!!! My brain feels all stupid and dead...but I don't want to give up the story...And also my Seto+Jou fan-girls...also please help me...and there was a Seto+ Jou hint there...and in the other story...Jou will be a woman...not just dressing like one. Lots of love to anyone who favorites, reads, or reviews!!!


	2. The Mechanic

I don't own Ben 10...but I do own Synagy...and she's the funnest character to write...so your face Man if Action...just kidding please don't hateth me!!!

//////////+\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey Benni."

"Kevin! It's you!?" she said surprised.

"You're on time." Kevin smiled.

"I can't believe this!" Benni's face flushed. "Do you enjoy tricking people?"

"I didn't want to trick you, I just wanted to talk to you." Kevin advanced on Benni, "When we spoke two days ago...I wasn't able to tell you what I wanted. I can't get you out of my head. I want to get to know you better."

Benni's face flushed darker. "I look terrible when I blush!" She thought." can't accept this kind of dishonesty!" she yelled. "I also can't let his words go to my head." she thought as she turned away from him. "I cannot accept this offer."

"He's probably never had a woman reject him, so o doubt his ego is bruised." She ran back to her car. She attempted to start it but something was obviously wrong with it.

She turn to see Kevin smiling. "I think we can come to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" she said worn out.

"I'll lend you my magic hands and fix your car. In return you have dinner with me."

"Fine." he said stubbornly.

After the meal, which Kevin had prepared they sat outside as Kevin fixed Ben's car.

"So do you have a name for your car?"

"Um..." she pressed her lips. "Rust-bucket?"

Kevin laughed.

"You know it's kind of hard to draw your portrait while you're moving." she said as she doodled a picture of a mechanic in her sketchbook."

"Well then lets just chat genius." he said.

"Are you not paying me to do a portrait?" she asked.

"Yeah, but didn't you just say it's hard to while I'm moving?"

"Oh, fine what do you wanna know?"

They chatted for awhile and before Benni knew it the topic of family came up.

"Do you have any family?" she asked Kevin. "Nope I'm an only child, but me and my cousin are very close."

"Same with me. But it's hard cause my cousin's so beautiful...and I'm...so..." she trailed off.

"You're so what?" he said turning towards her.

"Well...I'm really boyish looking. I have a really long neck, and my shoulders are abnormally huge. And I know you've only seen me in a dress once, but my legs are-" she was cut off by Kevin's hands grabbing on to her arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Benni, you may think of yourself as an ugly duckling, but you're a delicate swan."

The next day at Benni's house...

"So where were you last night?" Gwen said looking at her nails." I called you last night, nut you weren't home."

Benni was starting to paint a picture. "I was out with a client. How was your date with Cooper?"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"...Things aren't going well for you?"

"It's not that!" Gwen said smiling sheepishly. "Coop's crazy about me! He just gets so jealous if I even talk to another guy. I don't enjoy being controlled like that."

"I can understand where he's coming from." Benni said laughing.

"So tell me about your new client. You're totally hiding something from me."

"No I'm not." Benni said defensively. "If you want to see, take a look in my sketchbook."

"He looks like a mechanic..." Gwen said. "But he does look cute, maybe I should have him repair my car."

"You think?" Benni said almost angry, "I have his address if you want."

"Well next time," she said leaving, "I have to go Cooper's waiting."

Benni sighed then quickly called Shane.

Two hours later at he Elevin K. office building(which is a different place from where Benni got her car fixed. That was a Elevin K. home office)

"I think I'm foolish for taking so long to pick out clothes."

She was met by Kevin. "Lets head up to my office." he said smiling.

Benni gasped as she got up to the office. Gwen's portrait was there where anyone could see it.

///////////+\\\\\\\\\\

wow...this was going to be much longer...but I got way to bored...I'm not really feeling the love reviewers...please inspire me to continue writing...oh and for everyone who did review...you guys are the only reason this story has a second chapter...


End file.
